


[podfic] Geese and Other Love Signs

by elaineofshalott (LadyofMisrule), luvtheheaven, secretsofluftnarp, silverandblue, wingedwords (gunpowderandlove)



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Soulmate Goose of Enforcement, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Gay cats gay cat gay cats, Goose-typical violence, M/M, Multi-Voice, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Torture and Murder Are Not Solutions To Life's Problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 06:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20925524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/elaineofshalott, https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvtheheaven/pseuds/luvtheheaven, https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsofluftnarp/pseuds/secretsofluftnarp, https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverandblue/pseuds/silverandblue, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords
Summary: [Podfic] Author's Summary:Torture and murder are good solutions for at least one problem, surely-





	[podfic] Geese and Other Love Signs

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Geese And Other Love Signs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706707) by [Ingi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingi/pseuds/Ingi). 

> SO WE HEARD YOU LIKE GEESE-  
  
---  
  
  


  


** _Geese and Other Love Signs_ **

**written by Ingi**

  


A Podfic Winter Chillfest '19 Production  
Editing & Cover Art by silverandblue 

  


  
  
Download: [MP3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/vdna3hgsq0u7zdw/%5Bpodfic%5D_Geese_and_Other_Love_Signs.mp3/file)  
  
Length: 00:09:23  
Size: 6.9 MB  
  
**Featuring:**

wingedwords _as Erik_  
secretsofluftnarp _as Charles_  
elaineofshalott _as Raven_  
luvtheheaven _as Elanor_  
& silverandblue _as narrator_  


  
  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> We hope you enjoyed this soulmate goose of enforcement podfic from winter chillfest '19. If you did enjoy, please consider leaving a comment or a kudos below, and check out the other podfic in the winter chillfest collection. Thank you for listening!


End file.
